Power transistors, such as silicon based insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) for example, may be used in a variety of applications. For instance, due to their comparatively large current and voltage handling capabilities, IGBTs may be used as power switches in motor drive inverters. Despite their advantages, however, IGBTs are susceptible to malfunction and failure as a result of latch-up. For example, a vertical IGBT structure utilizing an N type drift region typically includes a parasitic NPN bipolar junction transistor coupling the emitter to the collector. Latch-up of such an IGBT occurs when the parasitic transistor is inadvertently turned on, which prevents the insulated gate of the IGBT from being usable to control current through the IGBT or to turn the IGBT off. As a result, latch-up is a highly undesirable condition and can be destructive.